


What A Funny Game We Play

by KinkyTwister



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Awkward Flirting, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Host Clubs, House Cleaning, Kissing, Maids, Oral Sex, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTwister/pseuds/KinkyTwister
Summary: Just an average young Omega working to pay rent and save up while going to university, you were able to find a job from a previous client of yours.Pet sitting, Gardening, and most average household chores was something that came easy to you and brought decent money and put your foot in the door to many a wealthy family.This story is you finding a young man whose attitude is insufferable, and how you are forced to be a female footman of his and care for Master Kyouya's every whim.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> In time you could learn to like this job.
> 
> Working for the Ootori family wasn't horrible, seeing as you only had to deal with one of the insufferable Alphas, and he was hardly ever home. 
> 
> But, being an unbound Alpha, especially one who usually received what he wanted might prove to be far more difficult when you had to serve him hand and foot whenever he did come home.

In time you could learn to like this job. Working for the Ootori family wasn't horrible, seeing as you only had to deal with one of the insufferable Alphas, and he was hardly ever home.

But, being an unbound Alpha, especially one who usually received what he wanted might prove to be far more difficult when you had to serve him hand and foot whenever he did come home.

* * *

Pressing the hem of your black skirt with the iron was one tedious task, though ultimately necessary when serving, and living in such a household. The Ootori family were one of high status, and extremely particular. 

One would believe that every member has a rode stuck up each and every- "F/L!"

Your name was yelled from across the maids quarters. 

A bustling older Beta came charging into your room. 

"F/L! Master Kyouya has come in and needs attendance." 

With wide eyes you ran to the wooden doors to the closet, flinging them open you grabbed a freshly ironed apron and a long cap sleeved dress. Black of course. Making sure that the iron was turned off, you shimmied out of your night gown and dressed in a rush.

It was unlike the young master of the house to arrive home so early, around 6 a.m none the less. 

Your place was to be a maid part time, and full time you were to tend to his every need. 

Well. Most needs.

The only reason you accepted the job was the dignity the family treated their servers with. Not one Omega was forced into sexual duties under the men and women of the house. Though, that was due to more respect of the family than the Omegas. 

With grace you slipped on the kitten heeled shoes then with skirts afloat ran to the marble stairs leading to the first floor.

* * *

Before slipping into his room you gave the oak doors a light knock. With a grunt from the other-side answering your call to come in, you let your hand creak open the door.

Kyouya waited in his sitting room, the dark rings underneath his glasses were the only sign that the young man was exhausted. The rest of him remained prim and proper.

"Young Sir" your voice sang underneath a heavy breath.

His dark brown eyes left the paper he was reading to give you a once over, taking a deep inhale through his nose, he beckoned you to come closer.

With light steps you made your way to his tidy desk. 

"Sir?"

"F/l" he replied tiredly, "Must I remind you too spray the pheromone perfume?"

With quick blinking eyes in response you recalled the black bottle of mist that was used as a daily deodorizer to prevent your natural Omega scent from permeating the area. On most occasions you would have already doused yourself in it.

Kyouya had been gone so long though that you need not wear it until such matters of hosting tea at 10a.m. 

With lowered lashes you apologized, "I'm sorry, it's just been-"

"No apology needed" he brought your wrist upward and sniffed it lightly, "Just try not to be so absent minded."

A pinkish blush ran across your cheeks as his nose brushed lightly across his skin.

The young Sirs face seemed to regain color; as opposed from when you came in. You found that whenever you were around him that his skin seemed brighter, that his posture was more relaxed. One of the benefits of being an Omega was the calming affect you had on most Alphas.

"So what can I do for you young Master?" you asked formally, ignoring his brief touches on your sensitive wrist from earlier.

A small smirk played on his face, "None that you would be all too fond of- but, if you would bring me a pot of tea."

With a quick nod you reached for the delicate china cup from his desk. Another large intake of air from the dark haired man was very noticeable to your senses. With as much rush as dignity would allow, you escaped his parlor.

* * *

Kyouya turned his head to watch you leave, how your waist and hips moved while you left.

He liked it, "_very much."_

The past few months seemed to drag out a sort of stress that only his home could cure; when he wasn't at home his anxiety rose tenfold. More than what would be necessary.

Considering the fact he had to start a new business once high-school finished two years back, he had the club nearly as a side project. Tamaki, though a good friend, was recently married to Haruhi. Tamaki had surprisingly grown into a Omega, while Haruhi was most certainly a much too friendly Alpha.

The other members were off in University and had proceeded to just continue the family line of work. Ouran Host Clubs meetings were very irregular and they met up twice a year, though this time it was a special occasion.

It had been for Honey's claiming party. He had found himself with a different person than what they thought he would end up with, Kyouya always painted him for a ladies man. Instead it seemed him and Mori were much more tied together than they thought.

It was amusing to say the least.

He had planned everything of course, all to Tamaki and Honey's ideals.

What he didn't expect was the heat. He had always been so careful, to always take notice. To be prepared.

As he unpacked his suitcase though, your scent hit him like a bomb.

Fairly new that you were, it seemed that although you were diligent with many household chores, you were prone to not hiding the Omega status that was draped around you on your first heat.

_"Tch" _.

Kyoya was extremely annoyed at the inconvenience.

The urge to be mad and irritated was quick, it molded into surprise only a moment after. His thoughts turned naughty, picturing you being spanked at how you made him feel without even trying, he hated that he couldn't have you. Even more that his Alpha presence had no effect on you other than making you blush. 

"_What is with me" _he thought to himself, looking at his hands for answers,_"The last time I was this strung out was when I first started the host club-and even then this is too much" _his internal voice was sullen tinged with irritation at his attraction to his hand in foot maid.

That weekend with his friends was joyful and celebrated with much sake and many old stories, he was able to control the rut that was caused the first night (After being constantly teased of course). Simply from sheer force and many tasks to distract his inner thoughts about your smooth skin-- his flashback was interrupted. 

The door creaked open along with a slight knock, looking up Kyouya found you bringing in a silver set of cutlery among the tea set, in the center was a light breakfast.

"The cooks had prepared for your arrival" F/L said lightly, "Is there anything else I may do for you?" 

Kyouya noticed that your scent had changed, you had sprayed the anti-pheromone spray all over you.

It irritated his senses. He preferred the way you smelled as an Omega, not a maid.

"Yes. Stand by my entryway until I ring for you."

Watching you walk away with a grimace was one of his favorite things to do, he liked ordering you around to do unnecessary things. Especially when he was only to go rest.

Folding up his paperwork he turned towards the bed, hearing the door had been shut he began to undress. 

Once nude he headed towards the already heated bath that was drawn earlier. He dipped a single pale toe into the warm water, finding it acceptable he sunk beneath the warmth of the bath.

Once settled he let his mind release from yesterdays stress's.

* * *

_"Next time I'll make sure to ask for a competent Omega."_

Those were his first words to you, or at least part of the first conversation.

Walking into the new home was terrifying. It was a large expanse of fine goods and modern details. Something that screamed, "Be careful I'll break!"

You were accustomed to these types of homes though, what you weren't accustomed to was waiting hand and foot on a rich alpha; sure you had worked for rich betas that were needy, and the occasional female alpha. 

But when you were offered this job no one had mentioned that you would be moving into an entirely new situation.

"So this is the kitchen correct?" you asked the head maid politely.

"Oh yes. Though you won't spend much time here, only for meals and to bring anything to your young master."

"Ah-yes, I've been meaning to ask, what is his status?"

The older maid looked shocked, "What ever do you mean?"

"Well.." you replied slowly, "When I was offered the job, they needn't require my meeting of the person, or young man I am to work for."

Straight white teeth grinned back at you, "Ms. F/L, it's is most likely due to who you ARE serving is why. Since you don't know... I might as well tell you. Shall I give you great details.. or?"

"Sure, I just assumed it would be the normal beta male, that's what I usually worked for in the past, along with alpha females of course. It was on my resume so I assumed it to be one of the two."

The other woman gave a slight smirk, "Oh my. You are certainly in for a treat let me say this young lord is-"

A clanging noise could be heard from the other side of the door, "MY LADY-" a young girl rushed in from the side moving towards the head maid, "My Lady-" she squeezed out, while bracing a counter, "the family" *huff* "Is back from" *huff* "vacation".

Looking towards the older woman you saw her eyes go from calm to alert.

"Looks like you'll be able to meet them now" with a quick push she had shoved you into the nearest bathroom with a set of clothes, "Put these on. I don't want your first introduction to be one of contempt."

If only you knew the contempt he had for you, even before he met you.

* * *

His initial thought of you before he set eyes on you was annoyance.

Why his parents thought he needed another Omega hand maid was beyond him, the previous ones he chose had been incompetet at there work. Why his mother insisted on picking one herself, he wasn't sure, but he was not in a place to question or deny their pleasures.

Tamaki had thought it was hilarious of course, and urged him onward to enjoy the new possibilties,

_"If your mother picked her out, then you at least know she will be attractive!" the blonde spouted._

_"Attractive or not, she is likely to be as incompetent as the others. If not more so."_

_Tamakit nudged him, "You never know, it's how the twins found their Omega wives."_

_"Yes, but you know how the twins are."_

_With a puff of indignation Tamaki dropped the conversation. _

As Kyouya arrived through the front door with his family the house seemed at peace, except the scent, the scent of a rather wild Omega. One that has yet to be...

"Aina" The lord of the house barked to the head maid, "Where is she? I can smell her from here."

"She is becoming more presentable, Sir."

Kyouya's father couldn't help but smirk, enjoying the thought of his son having to have a less than tamed Omega working for him.

"Kyouya." 

"Yes Father?"

"Go find her" the man pointed down the hall, "Introduce yourself. Make it known exactly who you are and her duties to this household."

"Of course."

With that Kyouya had made sure to tighten his tie and brush whatever lint might be on his shoulder.

He could smell the delicious scent of an Omega that was unmarked and...Honey?

Before he could announce himself from the door that he stood adjacent to, he had reached out and entered the bathroom without notice or thought of what he was doing. His actions were not of his own.

Following his instinct if you will.

Before him on the porcelain sink, was a young woman with silky skin who was fumbling with a garter to keep the thigh high socks on.

Her mouth was biting the hem of her dress, keeping it away from the delicate hands that reached below her waist.

Kyouya just stood there, attempting to cover the shock that was plastered all over his face. Normally he would have already excused his self and left politley, but his Alpha had him glued to the marble floor, drinking in the sight that was before him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No!" you screamed at the handsome man, "I will not wear that, I refuse too!"
> 
> There was dark chuckle that emanated from him, 'No' was unacceptable. And it was time for you to know that. With a fearsome grin Kyouya walked towards you.
> 
> "As per contract you are to accept any task I give you without complaint, remember?"
> 
> Fumbling with the lace in between your fingers you mumbled, "Does this not count as crossing-"
> 
> Nimble pale hands gripped you and pushed your frame against the wall.

You never imagined yourself in this position, smooth leg high upon the sink, the black dress hiked over your thigh. And a very attractive Alpha watching you with complete shock, well at first complete shock, the mans face immediately changed to a blank slate. 

Stunned at his deep brown eyes you let go of the garter you were trying to attach to the thigh high socks. The item whipped back and slapped you across your cheek, leaving a nice sting in its wake. Before you could reach up and rub the red welt the handsome man dashed forward and grabbed your chin, his calculating eyes looked it over.

Kyouya, whose name you found out later took his time assessing the mark. His warm hands remained firmly on your cheek, while his eyes roamed over your own; not a single emotion gave way to what he was thinking. 

His grip on your chin loosened and the tall young man took a long step backward, turning around, leaving his back to you he left with parting words that stung more than the welt on your face.

"It looks like I really should have picked my own Omega out. My mother was unable to do a suitable job." 

With that you watched him leave, his black shoes silent on the marble as he left.

_'What a fucking arse' _ you thought while finishing up your dress. With a quick fix to your hair, you headed in the direction of where voices could be heard.

In the large tea room, three young men sat lounging on a leather sofa, while a attractive older woman sat next to a tall and broad shoulder man, the head of the house you supposed. None of them looked at you, the family just sat and drank tea from porcelain cups as if nothing had occurred. The older maid from before gestured you by her side, guiding you back to the kitchen.

"F/L, is everything alright sweetie? We heard a commotion and the Master of the house began to chuckle, so I can only imagine what might've occurred."

Crossing your arms in distaste you relayed what had happen in the bathroom across the hall, "And it's like, I didn't do anything! How can someone say something so rude, especially when I'm new to this home."

The older maid shook her head in pity, "Young Master Kyouya is the youngest of the three sons, so he has much higher expectations of those around him. Please don't judge him to harshly, he is much nicer whenever his family isn't around."

"I don't know.." you said, shaking your head in a negative fashion, "Is he really? I know what the expectations are, but he isn't the demeaning sort is he?" 

In the past you have had friends in similar work as your own, and some have a decent household to work for, others had cruel men and women that had them do much than what was necessary. It was the main reason you had asked for a contract with the family, surprisingly they had obliged in this. 

"He isn't demeaning, just a little... odd" she took a wrinkled hand in yours and guided you down another hallway towards one of the garages. Inside was quite the sight, in it was all kinds of party decor, ranging from potted palm trees to a gold Buddha.

"This is what he does in his free time."

"What? Collect dust?" you interrupted in a snarky manner. A pinch on your side was given in response, "F/L, I know you have worked in wealthy houses before, so you should know better than to risk talking lamely even when the family is not around."

"Alright, alright" you conceded, "So what does he do then?" gesturing to the wide variety of items before you.

"Young Master Kyouya used to be a part of a fashionable club in his youth, now a days he works with different families that want to throw a particular kind of party. He is the coordinator of many of these events, in doing so he is able to keep connections with other families such as himself."

Your e/c eyes widened at the prospect of these parties, "The parties must be..."

"Far out- As one would say" the older maid said with a twinkle in her eye, "Aside from that, your job is one of... Difficulty. Though young master Kyouya is not home often, when he is he works you to the bone, as both a maid, server, and... I suppose you must be a jack of all trades."

_"Oh jeez" _your brain drawled, "That sounds exhausting."

"And it is, but you get great bonuses and even a chance to attend the parties if he finds you favorable" she replied with a gentle smile, "No Omega worker has of course, it seemed that each Omega young master Kyouya picked failed at assisting with his tasks."

"Is that why his mother went out and chose one for him?" you asked curiously.

"That's exactly why" she grabbed your hand lightly and guided you through the room, telling you exactly each item and when it was used, and what her young master was like before he had gone into university. 

"So he had an actual club? A school club to 'entertain' young women?" you asked with a gaping mouth, "So he was basically selling himself for what, just entertainment?"

"Tsk. Of course not F/L" leading you out of the garage, she showed your room which was on the second floor, keeping you at arms length when needed. The older woman changed the subject.

"Whatever you do, don't act like something your not."

"What do you mean? If I act myself, he will not find a obedient, charming Omega. More of one that is much less well behaved."

"It's not that..." the other woman seemed to try and get across what she really meant, "I think he just doesn't like people who are two faced, and he finds that he has more fun with people who are fully honest with him. Though, try not to be to bitter, because chances are the tasks he sets you too you might not like."

* * *

You took the older woman's words to heart, making sure to keep them at the fore front of your mind whenever you are to be amongst him.

Once your items were unpacked, you fell upon the full bed that was stationed at the side of the room you were to stay in while working there. The sheets were soft and white, the lights were--

A deep voice could be heard throughout your room. 

"I need tea" a monotone voice droned through the speaker next to your door. 

Getting up you followed the steps that you knew would take you to the kitchen. You were going to over impress him, and show Kyouya-sama who you really were, someone who wouldn't be chased away at the thought of a menial task.

That's what you thought anyway.

Two months. Two months of mundane tasks from him. Tea, sorting paperwork, bringing dinner... Nothing that dared for more, nothing that asked for less. You served Kyouya as much as you would anyone else, making sure though that he knew your competence was much more than the first day you met.

Fast forward to today. He stood five feet away from you, white button up worn loosely with black trousers that hung loose on pale hips. Kyouya had just returned from a trip with Tamaki, which was miscalculated and bad for his inner Alpha which cried whenever he thought of you. 

Tamaki convinced him that it wouldn't be bad to breach the contract...

'_God what was I thinking..' _

He was beyond inebriated, though none could tell by his constant poker face. His blonde friend talked him into buying you an outfit of black lace and satin buttons, something that one would wear to a party that involved money, drinks... someone that would be arm candy. The thoughts wouldn't quit assaulting his Alpha brain that kept screaming at him to take you in his lap and treat you as his.

He watched you lift the skimpy, satin dress before him, shock written all over your face. This was the first time he had approached you in any other way than his usual cold and demanding self.

"No" you stated,"I will not wear that, I refuse too."

There was dark chuckle that emanated from him, 'No' was unacceptable. And it was time for you to know that. With a fearsome grin Kyouya walked towards you.

"As per contract you are to accept any task I give you without complaint, remember?" Grabbing the clothing from your gentle hands he brought it closer to your face, "I never asked you to wear it for me, I just gave it to you as a gift. Though, now that you mention it, you wearing it doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

Fumbling with your fingers you mumbled, "Does this not count as crossing-"

Nimble and pale hands gripped you and pushed your frame against the wall, _"Nothing breaches the contract unless you want it too",_ or that's what he wanted to say, instead he let you go and turned swiftly away, letting his back turn to you. His nose burned with lust, it seemed that even with the pheromone covering perfume, your cloying scent permeated his very being.

He had no idea what to do, he had let his cool demeanor slip. "Out" he demanded in a cold voice, the same voice he had always used before this moment. "And do not speak of this to anybody, or it will be your job on the line."

Kyouya heard you gulp and scitter away as fast as possible in the black heels were part of your uniform.

_"I'll think of something to fix this hunger" _he thought to himself as the door closed.

* * *

His face brought shivers to your spine, the legs that were supposed to hold you up in any situation turned to jello, for some reason you were ready to do any bidding he gave you. For some reason you wanted to please him, please Alpha, with all that you could. But why was he so cold to you? 

When he told you to go out, your sweet little Omega cried, she wanted everything this strong Alpha had to give. But you, as a person, wanted to bow to no one unless you really did feel compelled too.

In this instance you did not want too, not just because you didn't want to, but because it seemed almost like a test. I mean, from all of what you knew of him, he was more likely to pull this as a sick joke than to actually have his inner Alpha crave you underneath him. I mean, why would he? 

Kyouya was tall, lithe, and appealed to all eyes that landed on him. His Alpha scent, when not covered in expensive parfume, was as enticing as a pie on a window sil. It called to you, told you inner Omega to come closer. It took all your might as a young woman to prevent from breaking the contract. 

Even if he had said to not tell anyone, you needed to confide in someone, even if just for advice.

With that thought settled, you pulled up your skirts and headed towards the kitchen. The head maid was looking into a boiling pot, her eyes looked blank, the wrinkles on her cheeks seemed lame, as if she was thinking intently about something. Your footsteps interrupted the maids sollem expression, looking up she gave you a small smile, "How how you doing dearie? You look a bit sweaty, and *sniffs* smell a little distressed" she padded over to you, "what's the matter?"

Shuffling your feet you walked towards the garage, beckoning her to follow. "What I'm about to tell you... Firstly, please don't tell anyone. I just needed someone to confide in, and someone who can explain to me..."

She stopped your walking, "What is it? The rooms are all cleared. I promise not to say a word." 

"Okay.. So this is what happened"

After explaining the most recent happenings you waited with baited breath. Several seconds after your older friend grinned like you have never seen, with a bark of laughter the old maid pulled you into a strong hug.

"Hey-" pulling yourself away from her warm arms, "What's so funny? This is serious!"

"Sweet f/l, it's not so terribly serious as it seems. Our darling young Alpha seems to have taken to you quite well, that's all."

"What do you mean, 'taken with me'?"

She guided you to the library, pushing the glass doors open, "Truthfully the whole reason we have been trying to find Omega hands maids so frequently is to try and find one that enticed the young master enough to... Settle if you would, one that would take the internal anxieties and what not."

Normally the scent of old pages and musty leather brought you to another world, something that would, 'take the internal anxieties away'.

"Well, what if I don't want it? What if I don't find him pleasing?" the blush on your cheeks betrayed the words you spoke, _obviously _he was attractive, but was he worth the effort of living with.

"Again dear, he is just a little stubborn, I'm sure you just like him a little" she clapped her hands softly, "Browse to your content, I am not saying that I'm going to stir the pot, but-"

A ringing sound signaled in the kitchen.

"Oops! Looks like it's tea time."

"Wait!" you tried to tug the older woman's sleeve, to not avail. She left you to browse? To browse for what?

* * *

While you were left to browse, and Kouske left to steam mind and body. The head maid and lady of the house schemed on the best way to meddle, it seemed, that a little party might just do the trick. 

Browsing the immense collection was overwhelming, the many shelves were filled with a variety of literature. From business, marketing, to child's tales about poffins. The most interesting section you found was about the housing family itself. For some reason they kept scrapbooks, pictures, yearbooks...etc on the farthest wall from the door. Grabbing one of the five books, you went to sit on the narrow sofa linked to a large window.

In seconds rain started to patter. 

How ironic. 

The pages of the bound book were of the young man you were to serve, before you continued you looked up to make sure you still had enough time before you were to stand by Kouskes door once more.

Five minutes.

With a sigh you snuck the memorial of his youngest years underneath your arm and skittered to the kitchen, hiding the book beside the breadbox. Reaching the pocket beneath your skirts, you tried to find the pheromone spray that you kept at all times.

Where was it?!

In a frantic you looked all over your skirts and along the kitchen counter, praying that you could find it. If what happened earlier again.. *Badum* your heart skipped a beat. Beads of sweat locked upon the curls of your hair.

You had to find it. 

3 minutes had passed. Distress had found you, but the spray had not. Steps could be heard coming towards you, not a second later the friendly smile of your older maid popped up.

"Whey hello again f/l how're-"

"Auntie! Please. Help me." you were at her skirts, "Can I borrow your pheromone spray? I can't find mine."

The shape of an "O" appeared on her face, "Dearie I'm sorry but, I'm a beta the only spray I have is-"

"I'll take it!"

"Are you sure it's-"

"Yes,please!"

Grabbing the bottle from behind her skirts you assaulted your whole body with the stuff, a little more floral than usual, but it should work. 

"Thanks! I'm off, see you at dinner!" With that you ran, setting the black bottle onto the kitchen counter.

You had never heard of Beta spray, but you hoped that it worked just as well.

Bottle Instructions:

_ Canned Omega _

_caution: ***For Betas Only!***_

_-Will increase the scent of pheromones to please the Alpha you want._

_-Use two sprays lightly on your wrist and neck._

_-Lasts up to 12 hours of fun! _

_-Watch your Alpha slobber all over the room in delight! _

The older maid snickered in disbelief, she didn't think it would work.

But as much of a silver tongue you had, your wit did not help you in this 'smart' decision. 

_'Now to usher the rest of whoever is home out of the house"_ she thought with light humor, she didn't want to be in the area when a Alpha was going into rut. Especially one as strong as the young master


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean?" you asked breathlessly, looking into the calculating eyes before you.
> 
> Kyouya circled you all the way to the bed post."You know exactly what I mean. Don't play coy." His voice rose and white knuckles clenched. The tantalizing smell of Omega was all that was in the air. And he was going mad.

Kyouya sat in the library pondering over a paper that was delivered a week ago. Normally he only read the sports and anything else that was necessary conversation at a party. But this time his dark brown eyes read the lettered article of "Couples Questions" where one significant other would ask a woman therapist a serious question about the relationship they were in.

The only reason he browsed the section was because he had found it dog eared on the kitchen table-- smelling of you. His interest piqued for the only reason of trying to get to know his 'Footman' better. He would never tell anyone, but the dramatic questions and blunt answers brought him a little joy. 

It was until the last question, boldly underlined in lead, caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Dear Dr. Ruth," Was always how the question started. But this time, instead of a Beta/Beta relationship, it was Alpha/Omega. And surprisingly-- a bell that rung loud in his head. So he continued to read.

"Dear Dr. Ruth,"

"Omega speaking here. I know that you're a Beta, but oh gosh are you good at answering questions no matter what your status. So, I was hoping you could help me out. I just started working as a tea maid for a Beta Mother, she's so nice! But her Alpha son is pining after me like no other! It's ridiculous, but also... sexy. Not just because it's work related, but because he's handsome and make me feel like... no one else could! I guess my question is, what should I do? I don't want to sound clingy but, I think I've fallen for him. And every-time I seek him out outside the lines of intense staring and the occasional brush of hand-- he shuns me."

"-Signed, Anonymous Omega"

The answer to this somewhat vague question was answered, 'Ruth-lessly'. 

"Anon Omega,"

"Stop playing these games. You have three options here, and your emotional stability, happiness, and job are on the line. You can either ignore it, possibly find a mate to distract you-- or you can quit your job. The only way to find your answer, and to fix your messy situation is to confront him. Via verbal of course, depending on who you care to share this with. Once you know how he really feels, whether it's just from a rut, or from true emotional want, you need to know. Then act on it. Otherwise this circle of suffering will continue."

"-Dr. Ruth"

Kyoya stared hard at the page. Though he knew exactly why he was interested, he decided to dismiss it and toss the paper aside. As he rose from the chair to go browse files for the next shin-dig, his nose flared at a fragrant smell that was feet away. Normally he was able to smell from across the room, or down a lengthy hallway and know whose there, or figure out what they're cooking.

This time though, he was meters away from the kitchen, and could scent you coming in this direction. His dark eyes dialated and unlike his normal self, he sprinted to his sacred bedroom. Hoping that his Alpha inside would calm down, and not take over.

Once inside his room his breath was ragged and he felt sweat as if he had run a marathon--

'What the fuck' he thought to myself, 'Why am I thinking like this... why is my..'

Dark laughter rang inside his head, 'It's been so long Kyouya, why did you keep me hidden for so long, trying to pretend to be something your not?'. His inner consciousness rang through deep, the Alpha that he tried to bury came out. The thing that kept his body disheveled and thoughts dirty-- the inner wolf that most Alphas merged with their being. 

He couldn't though... Not-

"Kyoya... Sir?" a light voice bounced of the walls mere feet from his door. It sounded concerned. Concerned for him? Worrying for...him? Digging his pale hands through his dark hair, the young man let out a roar. Why did the feeling of such a woman cause him such chaos in his body. And god fucking damn it. Why did she say Sir.

* * *

"Kyoya?" you cried. You felt perfectly normal the when you first carried the tea tray to the library. Then your body began to over-heat, a neediness rolled down your spine. You felt the symptoms of heat-- want, and a craving to please. A eager need to care for someone. Someone like--

"Kyouya" your cried with worry. For some reason you could feel him pace inside his room. Almost feel the rush of wind as he ran from the sanctity of the peaceful Library, to his room where heat and emotions exploded.

You inner thighs clenched. 

What was happening? Why?

Sniffing your wrist lightly you could feel the pheromones vibrating through your body. Negating the 'anti-heat' pill you took every morning. It brought out a high that your womanly body craved. Goosebumps ran up and down your skin as you searched for the Alpha. 

Feeling his worry, his conflict and the sweet smell of sweat-- you clacked your heels towards his bedroom. You wanted to make sure he was okay. Content and happy. If he was content-- he'd 

'Keep you safe' a lustful voice rose inside you that brought you to a halt. 'Oh no' you replied, 'please, not now'.

'Why not?' she purred, 'It's been so long since an Alpha held you, so long since strong arms kept you safe and warm. Don't you want that?' the voice coyly cried-- swirling pink lustful thought into your head.

'Please...no' you cried back. 'My future depends on this job' you leaned against the wall for support, 'how am I supposed to finish school, and--'

'No. You know well what you need. And right now. It's him'.

Flashes of your young Sirs body played in your head. His taught body straining against his once neat blue button up. Quick fingers unlaced the shined shoes he wore, and then moved to his pressed black pants. He tore at his hair, needy for something. For someone. 

You.

The skirts you wore flew as you dashed through the halls. 

"Kyouya... Sir" you cried. 

A ghastly groan could be heaer behind his bedroom door. Before you could knock rapidly to be let in, the doors were flung open. And the sight in front of you was like one from a dream. 

The tray of tea and cookies were missing. Probably set down on a table as you rushed towards the pheromones that screamed your name. 

"Kyouya.." you mumbled softly as he lightly gripped your wrist and pulled you into his warm, broad chest. 

"F/l..." he groaned as one hand found your hair, and the other grabbed at your waist. "You smell so.."

"Good?" you answered, finishing his sentence while making sure you were flushed against his front. "...Yes" he mumbled.

Both of your hands wondered over his back and torso, the feeling of ecstasy ran through your body. 

It took on a single fragile ceramic tea cup to end the romance. 

You fell back onto the floor, scrambling away from the disheveled handsome man. His eyes undressing you, and his broad shoulders shaking, as if he was ready to pounce on delicious meat. 

"What did you do?" His deep voice asked, quavering as his hand gripped his forehead in anguish.

"What do you mean?" you asked breathlessly, looking into the calculating eyes before you.

Kyouya circled you all the way to the bed post."You know exactly what I mean. Don't play coy." His voice rose and white knuckles clenched. The tantalizing smell of Omega was all that was in the air. And he was going mad.

"-Uhm, I don't know.." You stuttered while clinging to the wooden pillar. It took his tall frame and strong hands on the sides of your face to realize what you had done. Or rather, unconsciously. The tip of his nose scaled your neck while his a rumbling came from his throat, "What. Did. you. do-" his voice was cut off by your tongue against his cheek.

Bringing a sloppy kiss close to his ear, "It was an accident.. I swear." Without revealing anymore information you pushed his hot body to the side, and made a break to the still open double doors. The only way you were able to get away was to weaken his senses, and to do that, you had to stun him with a sultry move. What you didn't think would happen is that he would chase. And boy was he fast. It sent a thrill through your body knowing you were being chased by this handsome Alpha.

'Yes, yes!' the Omega in you squealed, 'He's going to catch us and ravage us, then-'

'Shush' you begged to yourself, 'We can't. It's wrong, it's-'

Strong hands pinned you to the gold wall , "Why are you running little Omega"-- his chin rested on top of your head. Your own face was buried in his overly warm chest, his timber scent caused a heady feeling. Made your body want to fight the hands that gripped your wrists, and hard body that pinned you.

A female voice cackled in your head, 'you want the fake a fight is what you want. Know that your Alpha is strong-- strong to love, fight... and _breed _you'.

Your neck lolled to the side as a moan escaped your lips. The thought of him inside you was delicious. 

Kyouya's hands massaged your hips as he nibbled your ear lightly-- sweet Alpha promises mumbled into your ear. Tentative licks across the shell of your ear, as you draped your arms around his neck.

"Alpha..." you breathed softly.

His soft lips, and strong hands paused-- he remembered. Who you were, where he was, and how he craved your body underneath his. 

It was wrong. The words out of your mouth. 'Alpha'.

It was selfish of him-- to want you. When you couldn't help the delicious way you smelt around him.

Pushing himself off of you, he stuttered a lame excuse as his pupils shrunk back to there normal size-- reality cleared up the ecstasy feeling you brought to him. Watching the feeling die from your eyes killed him, but he couldn't let you suffer from his stranger that normal Alpha needs. 

Before his thoughts caught up to him, you reached out for him, a pained expression on your face. 

And he did this to you. 

Guilt and want caused him to run towards the nearest exit. 

Out to the back he went. Not looking back to see the sadness and want in your eyes. 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya jotted down the notes as he planned for the wealthy mans party. Normally he would stick to company shin-digs that tossed money down the drain, or private weddings whose soon to be wife wants every item to have 8 digits on the tag.
> 
> This party though was quite different, it was for an underground society for wealthy men and women who partook in the pleasures only money can buy.
> 
> Such as, exotic Omega dancers, ambrosia laced drinks, and velvet love seats for masked mistresses.

Kyoya sat underneath the large Japanese maple tree, breathing heavily. His chest heaved, and eyes wide with awe at his sate of mind. It had been so long since his cool composure was lifted. This left him a man with carnal desires written all over his face, and well-known calculated thoughts sputtering to a stop.

If he had known that an Omega first, a foot-man second, could make him feel like this... He leaned his head back against the gray bark, his vision blurred from loosing his glasses, he left his dark eyes shut while processing the events slowly. 

"What am I going to do?" he mumbled to himself, pinching the space between his brows in aggravation. _'Go to her' _a deep voice rumbled in the back of his mind- the once dormant Alpha was now pushing forward since freed from her silky touch.

"Of course" Kyoya voiced aggravated, "This instinct would be roaming free now that it's experienced such a drug."

'_You have no idea do you?'_ it chuckled back, _'I. am. you. Why do you hate yourself so much as to ignore the strongest part of yourself.'_

"Strongest part?"

He felt crazy answering the voice inside his head, the voice that claimed to be apart of him, not just biological nuisance.

'_Oh yes. So far it's been your need to live up to your family expectations that's gotten you this far. Imagine where you'd be if there was something more than that?'_

"There's nothing more than that" Kyoya sniffed disdainfully while rising up from the soft patch of grass, "And from here on, there will be no more of this."

Without a final word Kyoya had built a mental barrier with thoughts of reaching the top, becoming a CEO in is entrepreneur lifestyle; becoming the number one man in his family tree to succeed at building his own business instead on inheriting. Behind the strong barrier of confidence and cool demeanor lied the not so dormant Alpha that lived off of the scent of your from before.

* * *

Laying on the cool tiled floor adjacent to your room was not helping the fire that spread throughout your body. The 'Scented Hormone Spray' you borrowed, along with feeling Kyoya's hardened cock on your hip put you into a state. 

With the hormone suppressant patch on your bicep, your heats only came once every 3-months. While it didn't do much for your scent, it certainly helped the pain in longing in your loins... Which you were feeling now. You've never been knotted, but you've had plenty of Betas in your life, and right now you could use a booty-call, or something! 

Your groans had reached the room down the hall, a Beta maid had heard your cries of longing and rushed into your room, finding you nude, sweaty and blushed from head to toe.

"Y/N-chan! Darling, are you okay?" the older woman rushed to your side, rolling your head onto her lap. 

"I'm okay" you crowed with a dry throat, "I just need water and a three-day leave if possible."

The older woman rolled her eyes, "I'm sure we can arrange this, I'll call to Kyoya and let him-" 

"NO!" you cried, weak hands grabbing her apron, "Can't you talk to the lady of the house or?"

"I'm sorry dumpling, but you are under Master Kyoya's care, I'm sure he won't mind-"

"Pleeaassee, isn't there anyone else?"

Seeing that you weren't going to take no for an answer, she huffed and moved you to where your back was against the porcelain bathtub. "Rest her my dear, I'll fetch ice for a bath- is there anything else you need?"

In a shy voice you asked her for the velvet bag at the top of your closet, "It's for... you know, afternoons like this." The older woman tutted at your lack of decency, and how that's what mates were for, but went to the closet anyway.

"

When do you want me to come back up dear?" she asked you with a small smile. 

"Uhm... Is 30-mins okay?"

With a nod of her head and slight smirk she shut the door and wandered downstairs for ice. After waiting a solid three minutes to make sure she was gone, you undid the tie of the bag and pulled out the finger bullet and a silicone dildo. "I know it's a little early" she mumbled to the toys, "But, it's time to work."

* * *

Kyoya had fixed his rumpled button-up, and his slacks. Once he smoothed his hair back into place, he strode with indifference back into the mansion. Once the oak door shut behind him, the tall man made his way back to his room. The moment he opened the bedroom door, he had to try his hardest not to let the pheromones attack his senses. His cock twitched in anticipation. 

Looking at the feet he saw the black lace outfit he had bought for you. Pausing to look at the flimsy clothing, he picked it up and sniffed it lightly. Something he would have refrained from doing, but a 6th sense told him to, _'what if she tried it on, and her juices leaked onto the panties'. _

Of course when he inhaled the fabric, it smelled nothing like you did when he had you pinned to the wall. It didn't matter though- walking to the bathroom, Kyoya began to undress, as he did the mirror showed his body had changed. His muscles were more strenuous, bulkier somehow, and his eyes seemed darker, larger even. And every single sense he had, had heightened. 

With a loud sigh, the pale man made his way to the shower. Underneath the hot streams he scrubbed his body clean of an off-putting Alpha scent. Once deodorized, and partially de-stressed, he exited and toweled his body dry. Moving on to the closet he handpicked a white button up with black slacks. His normal attire. Before he could finish his outfit with a blazer, a rapid knocking could be heard outside his door.

Checking the silver Rolex on his wrist he noticed that it wasn't close to dinner, so who would be knocking? Walking over to the door he cracked it open, finding one of the elderly Beta maids outside. "Yes?" he asked calmly, hoping that whatever new she was bringing did not match the intensity of her gaze.

"Kyoya-sama, I have worried news. Your Omega foot maid, f/l, is going through her monthly heat. She's passed out in her bathroom, I thought I'd ask on her behalf for a week leave."

His nostrils flared, _'our encounter would set off her heat' , _he mumbled inwardly. "Yes, she's fine to go. Take her to one of the small housings several acres in the back. The ones meant accidents such as these."

The elderly maid shuffled, "And if she has a *ahem*, suitor, would he be..."

"No" he said coldly, "No other residents on the premises, not unless there were forms filled out a month in advance." Although what he said was true, it could be bypassed for occasions like this. But, he was going to uphold it anyway. No reason not too. 

"Of course Sir. I will let young f/l know."

"Wait" he asked, "Make sure everything is stocked before you take her there."

The woman raised a brow, surprised he would ask of something so mundane, "Of course."

" I just..." he hummed, trying to come up with an excuse, "Can't have her missing more of a week is all."

"No need for an explanation Kyoya-sama, all will taken care of." 

"Good. You may take your leave."

The moment she turned away his face turned a rouge color, '_why did he bother asking that?' _Of course the rooms would be prepped, he felt like a fool even asking. A slight groan escaped his lips as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He knew it was going to be a long week. 

* * *

Kyoya jotted down the notes as he planned for the wealthy mans party. Normally he would stick to company shin-digs that tossed money down the drain, or private weddings where the soon to be wife wants every item to have an 6-digit price tag.

This party though was quite different, it was for an underground society including wealthy men and women who partook in the pleasures only an immense amount of money could buy. Things such as, exotic Omega dancers dressed in transparent silk, ambrosia laced drinks, and velvet love seats for masked mistresses. It made him a bit uncomfortable to cater this after party, but in doing so, his discreet planning and secrecy of the people would leave him to buy his first enterprise--and gain lots of new clientele. 

Straightening his dark blue tie, he walked out of the modernized office. His schedule would be tight, he had less than a week to put it all together. That wasn't his biggest problem though, his client asked him to join in on the after party festivities. If he were to do this he would need his own foot-man, which he could purchase through a service... or just use you. 

It was a frightening thought, it had been 4-days since your heat had started, and his inner Alpha howled whenever a maid came around smelling of distressed Omega. But, with you by his side, he was sure to receive positive recognition from the wealthy men. Plus, he would much rather work with someone that he trusted and knew, just in case something went awry.

Stepping into the sleek and silver elevator, the poised man let his organized thoughts make 'plausible excuses' why he should bring you. And what you should wear...

* * *

The luxurious room behind the mansion was filled with everything a heated Omega could want. Stocked fridge, self cooling tiles, the most surprising being a chest of pleasurable goods, such a a faux Alpha knot.

After a rough four days, your heat had subsided enough for you to relax. Being able to not worry about the mess you'd have to deal with when you woke from a nap, you decided to rest on the plush sofa. Dressed in a loose bandeau and shorts, you turned on the t.v that was mounted on the white wall. Planning on taking a nap with the voices of a good show, you closed your eyes with a small smile. 

_'This is what I call relaxation' _you said to yourself, making sure to thank whatever god gave you this job. Before you could fully doze off, a rapid knocking could be heard outside the abode.

With a small grunt, you staggered over to the door, slightly annoyed at being interrupted. Opening the wooden door, you saw the plump maid that brought you to this place earlier in the week. A smile spread across your face when you saw her, she was always so kind to re-stock everything when you passed out from heat exhaustion. 

The old maid smiled back, "how're you doing my dear?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, I'm doing so much better, my heat should be officially over by tomorrow evening."

"_Excellent" _crooned the Beta-maid, a mischievous smile lay upon her wrinkled face. "I just wanted to inform you of an event young Master Kyoya is attending, would you mind if I come in?" She gestured to the rectangular boxes in her hand.

"Oh!" you replied, surprised at your lack of disgrace for not inviting her in to begin with. "Of course" you said politely, while stepping away and pulling the door farther out, "is there anything I can get for you?" 

With a struggled sigh the maid set the boxes onto the granite counter top, "No dearie, I just have some things to give you. Along with a note from the young sir." WIth that said, she handed you a manilla envelope with Kyoya's distinct handwriting.

"What is this?" you asked, looking over the items curiously. 

"Hm, nothing too interesting. It seems the young Master favors you enough to bid you to join him on a _project."_

"Project?"

"Oh yes, I don't know too much about it. But, it sounds very appealing."

Before you could inquire more about the subject, the older woman turned and left with a twinkle in your eye. It was a look that you were used to getting from friends who were trying to set you up. _'Hopefully not for failure' _you thought lightly, _'now let's see what this project is all about'._


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While your heat had subsided, someone else was having some hormonal problems. And they were about to take it out on you.

* * *

The box contained a dark blue satin dress, with a slit that went from your ankle up to your hip. While elegant, it seemed a bit risque for a special event. Thrown off by the gift, you decided to lay in aside - if he was going to ask you to wear something like this out of the house, he could do it himself.

_"Who does he think he is, making you wear such a..."_

_"Sexy dress?" _ your inner Omega answered for you, "_I__t's obvious he wants you. Even if he won't admit it himself. That alpha wants to rut you like no other."_

You blushed at your inner thoughts. While she wasn't wrong, you hated the trouble that your heat had caused. If it hadn't, maybe things would be normal, whatever that means. Regardless, you had another 24-hours before your heat completely wore off, and you were going to try and make the best of it.

Because of how far out the little abode was from the house, you decided that taking a walk in the garden wouldn't be so bad. That or go down to the lake. It was close enough walking distance and you were dying to get out of the stuffy place. 

"Need a break before I have to go back to work for the king of 'pain in the asses'", you mumbled out loud - _"No matter how good he looks."_

His chiseled stern face flashed in your mind, the way his gray eyes squinted through his glasses when he was focused. It then morphed from his put together self to the ragged mess he was the other day. Sweat beads dripping down the side of his high cheekbones, the ragged breath...

Shaking your head forcefully from side to side, you tried to make the image of him disappear. If you didn't you would be back on the cool tile fucking yourself senseless, begging for his help. 

_"Which he'd love to do." _the heated inner Omega purred. 

With a sigh you went to change into a black bando and matching bikini panties. While you didn't have a swimsuit, this would suffice. Throwing on a thin slip as a sun cover, you walked towards the door. 

Once outside the soft grass felt good on your bare feet - it'd been so long since you were able to feel this free. Walking down the trail you followed the path for several yards, every other moment stopping to take in the sights and breath deeply. It helped to relax your soul and body from the beating it took while in heat. 

After five minutes or so you arrived at the lake. There were willow trees everywhere and a comfortable choice of benches underneath. Picking a spot underneath one you sat back and relaxed, removing the casual wrap so you could get a slight tan. 

Feeling the cool wind on your skin, and the warm sun surrounding you, you drifted off easily. 

* * *

Kyoya paced back and forth in his office sorting papers and calling businesses. He had already found a decent nightclub for the evening, it was subtle in the front rooms, but when taking the stairs down - that's where the evening really began. 

Of course the furniture was rented out by a 3rd party since the host of the event wanted plush furniture with red accents. It wasn't too difficult to find the neccessary fixtures to increase the ethereal ambience - the only issue was catering. 

The client had asked for very specific ourdourves and wait staff. 

As he said, _"It is custom for the guests to bring their own 'server' - they're normally taught Omegas/Betas that tend to any needs, such as drinks and the like..."_

"Tch" was how he wanted to reply to the statment. He had never before heard such an incredulous idea. If he didn't know the catering service to be perfect, how could he trust the night to go well?

Putting it out of his head he called the night club that would be hosting the event.

A young feminine voice answered the phone, "_Thank you for calling Ardor, how may I service you today?"_

"Yes, this is Ootori, Kyoya - is Mr. Fushigi in today?"

_"Oh! Yes, Ootori-sama, allow me one moment to transfer you please."_

After a moment or two of silence, a eager mans voice answered, _"Ah! Kyoya-san, hope all is well on your end. What can I do for you this afternoon?"_

"Hm. I was hoping you could confirm that everything is ready for the event tomorrow evening?"

The man on the other line hummed thoughtfully, _"It is indeed. I followed the layout plans you e-mailed to me - and the kitchen is stocked and ready to be prepped as well. The only thing we need right now is the servers. Will we not be using our usual bottle-service girls?"_

"From what I heard, no we won't. Please keep them on call though, there is a possibility their _service_ will be needed."

Fushigi chucked at the transparant tone, _"Of course. I will let them know what to expect."_

_"_Wonderful. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

_"Until then, Kyoya-san."_

With everything cleared up Kyoya rose from his chair to ring in a maid for tea. The voice of the elderly Beta responded, "Kyoya-sama, what can I do for you this evening?"

He couldn't help but be disapointed at the maid who answered, he hated to say it, but he was anxious for your return. He didn't like the thought of his 'foot-maid' being away for her job too long.

_"It could cause her to slack off when she returns" _he thought to himself, any denial he felt was immediately ignored. 

"Yes, would you mind bringing me some tea please."

"Of course, young master. Will it be on the terrace, library, or garden today?"

He hadn't thought about that, normally he would let the elderly maid know ahead of time where he planned to be. He decided that instead of his room he would take it to the garden. The weather was supposed to be nice, and he needed to get out and clear his head.

"I'll be in the garden shortly. And let's have the chamomile blend today."

"Of course, young master. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Kyoya hummed in thought. He wanted to ask about you and when you'd be back, but he was reminded that it shouldn't matter. he was told yesterday that you would be in by tomorrow for the event.

"No. that will be all for now."

Releasing his finger from the call button, he walked to the closet and changed from his daily ware to something more casual and comfortable. As he lifted the khaki pants up his though, the zipper grazed his groin. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him at all, this time it he could feel a worrisome tingle.

"Perhaps I shouldn't go out..."

_"Yes don't"_ his inner Alpha growled, _"Stay inside and rub your cock raw to the thought of that little Omega maid. You know what she's doing to herself in that dirty little shack. And I bet you know whose cock she's dreaming of right now."_

Kyoya let out a small groan. His Alpha wasn't wrong, but he wanted to prove that he could still control this beast inside of him. 

With that in mind, Kyoya splashed cold water on his face, and headed to the door.

* * *

Waking up suddenly, you realized that time had passed you by - only due to the fact that when you opened your eyes the sun had began to set. 

"Oh shit" you said allowed, "It's gonna be hell trying to find my way back."

Rising from the bench you tried to feel around for your shawl, only to have the blood rush to your head for getting up to quickly. Squinting your eyes tightly and holding on to one side of the bench, you rode out the dizzy spell.

Once your eyes cleared up from seeing spots, you were able find your shawl and throw your arms into the holes. You began searching for your shoes, bending down to feel around in the grass for anything leather feeling. 

After a few minutes of flailing around on the ground, you remembered that you had walked barefoot instead.

Smacking the palm of your hand, you rose back up from the ground and felt around for the nearest willow. Once steady you tried to find the path with the most light possible -but in your daze the sunlight had already drifted past the horizon, and the moon had yet to show its full shine. 

_"Bummer"_ you thought, _"guess i'll have struggle back."_

You turned and began the trek back to your personal love nest, utterly excited to get back under the comfortable covers. 

Taking the first few steps was a little intimidating, but as the yard was free of brambles and branches, you decided to pick up the pace a little. It wasn't long until you were able to find the familiar grass that would lead you back home. The eagerness you felt to reach you bed was far too much, _"To hell with it, I'll just sprint the rest of the way."_

The feeling of your legs stretching as you ran was wonderful, the tension seemed to disappear and the clouded fear that was in your mind faded. A few minutes later you could see the dim light of the Ootori home. Taking a right turn down wind, you were nearly there.

As your tired body was coming up on the front door, you noticed a shadowed figure through the tinted window. "What the fuck..." you mumbled to the darkness, it was far too late for a maid to be up and about - and there were no suitors on your list right now.

Gently peeking through the window you saw a tall, slender figure with dark hair. 

As if on cue, the man immediately turned to face you. He wore rectangular glasses, a partially unbuttoned shirt, and a scowl that was completely directed towards you. 

Your eyes widened in fear, and your heart began to race.

Were you in trouble?

What was Kyoya doing in your room?

_"Should I ... run?_

"What the fuck, why would I do that?" you asked yourself sternly. 

Apparently it didn't matter, because you had run out of time. You could feel his flurry of emotions as the door gave way and he stepped out. You couldn't process what was going on, but a deep set fear gave into your chest.

The disheveled man grabbed you by the wrist and dragged you to his body. Looking down at your sternly as if you were about to be punished. 

"..Kyoya" you cried light, tugging at his wrist, what was wrong with him?

"F/n" He replied coldly.

"What-"

You couldn't get a word in edge wise. Kyoya had you by the wrist and waist, dragging you back into your week long heat home. 

"I should be asking any questions" he growled while spinning you around to face him, "Where were you?"

"I was uhm.." you mumbled incoherently, it seemed Kyoya's anger affected you more than you thought it would. Any fire that you would normally retort with was gone with his change of tone.

Your didn't answer quick enough. When he questioned you again, it was deeper - demanding. "

_"Where. Were. You." - _his arms, and throwing his shoulders back in a power posture, he tapped his foot lightly waiting for your response.

"I was at the lake, okay?" You turned your face away in embarrassment.

His eyes softened a bit at your words, then narrowed again, "Let the maids know if you decide to go anywhere again. We pay a pretty penny for your service, and I don't expect me to be concerned all the time when you've gone missing."

_"Concerned?" _out of all the irritation, this was the one word that caught you off guard. You kept your head down, refusing to look at him, "Okay. I will." You muttered silently, hoping with you conceding he'd go away.

There was a pause of silence before it became awkward for you. Turning away from him you walked towards the love seat, which you then immediately turned around when you saw how the living space actually looked.

The entire place was torn apart! 

Every toy, clothing article, and books you had were strewn everywhere. It looked ransacked. 

The worst part was the purple faux knot dildo that laid right beneath your feet.

You've never blushed so red before.

_"If there is a god. Please let him leave, and please tell me it was a maid and not him that went through all my stuff."_

And your prayers were answered - not in the way you wanted though.

It was instead seeing your young master Kyoya walk towards you slowly. His intimidating footsteps fell slowly one after the other. "I apologize about the mess, when I couldn't find you..."

His breath was hot on your neck.

"I got a little worried."

He was worried?

"And I overreacted."

Yes. He definitely did. 

It took all your might to control all the different emotions raging inside you. Instead, you picked one, and let it out.

"Did looking through my dirty laundry tell you anything about where I am?" you said in a coy voice.

Kyoya stiffened behind you, taking a step back.

"...It... told me where you weren't."

The man turned tail, not waiting to hear a response - "I expect you ready by 4p.m tomorrow, meet me in the arched hallway on the first floor."

You gave him a slight nod in response.

And without a goodnight, he was gone.

Seeing you pause and hesitate at 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The satin dress pooled to the floor, your warm back pressed against his chest. "This evening didn't go as planned.." his deep voice bellowed, "But, it's not to late to fix it."

* * *

It was nearly 4p.m and you were nearly ready for the event. The blue dress hugged your curves, while ringlets of your hair accentuated your jawline. Your makeup was simple, and the rosy tint to your cheeks was from the unadulterated self-care session before hand.

You had thought that if you came before the event you'd be less likely to look for a 'partner', meaning you were less likely to get into trouble. The only thing you prayed for was that the hormones at the event were controlled - and no one was in heat. 

Any strong Alpha scent would set you back another week from work, your body was still in a delicate balance of Omega and 'you'. If the balance is off, your inner she wolf will take over, and only the worse can happen then.

Once your glittering heels were put on, you let yourself make your way to the archway on the first floor. 

Your steps could be heard on the marbled tile, but the sound didn't cover the Beta maids whispers.

_"...What will happen."_

_"Is she safe?"_

_"Will she come back?"_

_"I hope so. Poor dear."_

_"She's being served like a piece of-"_

_"Shhh! She's coming."_

Making your way around the corner, the whispers were hushed and was replaced with a slight gasp. Kyoya had made it the same time you did at the doorway, and his expression went from awe, to approval, then... hungry. His pupils darkened as he reached out.

"Please." He had said, tucking your arm between his. 

"What are you wearing?" He said lightly, his nose pinched at the scent.

You frowned, "I'm wearing what you gave me."

The handsome man scoffed, "I meant your perfume. It's horrid."

"Tsk" you tried to remove your arm, only to have it be pulled closer to him.

"Again" he said sternly, "What are you wearing?"

You sighed at his reproach, "I'm wearing my Omega scent cover - I don't want my hormones filling up the place."

Kyoya opened the door to the back of the limo, "Well, please do take it off. You hadn't worn it before, why start now?" He said sarcastically.

Rolling your eyes at the man, you slid further into the back, making sure he was able to get in himself.

"Well, it will fade in an hour or so - so theres no need to worry." You crossed your arms at the thought, and prayed for your safety when it does. 

The car started, and it was the only noise that could be heard for the first half of the ride. The back was silent, as your mood had gone sour, and Kyoya had no reason for small talk. 

"f/n" he called your name, bringing you out of your head space. 

"Yes?"

"I never explained where and what this party is. It is... A little eccentric and some would say even taboo."

Your turned your head to him, assessing his perfect posture and deep eyes. 

"...What do you mean?" you asked timidly, now afraid at what was to come.

'It's what one calls a ABO service party."

You nearly fainted.

* * *

"A W-WHAAT?!" you screamed, "WHY IN THE EVER LIVING-"

"F/n" the Alpha said in a cool tone, "If I didn't think you could handle this, I wouldn't have brought you with."

Kyoya's slight praise made you blush.

"...Well, if you really think so. Just, can you please..." your demeanor changed to a much more submissive Omega, "Keep me by your side?"

His deep eyes softened at your downcast eyes and rosy blush blooming across your skin. 

_"I should've thought more about her..." _Kyoya thought to himself. 

"If it makes you more comfortable, you'll be my personal... service Omega. So, just treat this party as you would on a normal work day."

"..But, Kyoya I-"

"_Young Master"_ he corrected, "Please refrain from using your... _usual_ verbiage, tonight. I have important clients that are looking forward to this annual party, and I don't intend to loose them due to an Omega foot maid that doesn't know _her place._"

The last words he practically growled, his eyes narrowed in your direction. His reproach didn't go unnoticed, he was using his Alpha voice - not his demanding Kyoya voice. Which meant the roles had changed, and you were to play a feral Omega position - not the part you played in the manor.

"Yes... Sir" you replied meekly. It seemed that _'playing'_ the natural Omega part was not as difficult as you thought.

Kyoya proceeded to tell you about the people attending and the role you were to play at the party. 

"If at anytime you do feel unsafe... Let me know, I don't plan on having my Omega feel unprotected while in my presence. Or, otherwise."

_"My Omega..." _you thought, his words brought a tingle of belonging down your spine, and a warmth enter your nether regions. 'My Omega' meant he was 'your Alpha', and that pleased your inner. Alot.

Before the back seat of the car was filled with your needy scent, the limo stopped. You gulped, it was time. 

The door opened and Kyoya exited, with his arm reached out in your direction - you accepted slid out of the plush seats. Your side was pressed against his warm and sturdy body, the mingling of both of your scents giving you a heady feeling. 

"Kyoya..." you murmured lightly, the outside of the club was beautiful. Trees aligned the paved stone sidewalk, leading to columns holding up a massive roof; mahogany doors were propped open for the coming couples entrance. 

Kyoya's warm breath reached the shell of your ear, "Do not say my name. No matter how much pleasure it is to hear it - call me Master, or Alpha."

You nearly stumbled with his whisper, his low growl insinuating future promises. With a light sniff you noticed a change in the air, not just from the wetness between your legs - but with the many scents inside the dimly lit building. 

And without a moments notice, the doors closed. There's no going back.

* * *

Kyoya was unprepared for the limo ride, he mistakenly made the assumption that you would behave and act properly. He didn't expect your Omega half to come out and behave in such a naturalistic way. His mind and body wasn't ready for the immense and instant change in your demeanor. 

He found his normal straight posture had changed - his long legs were open, taking as much room as possible. The tightly knotted navy tie he wore to match your dress was automatically loosened. And the normally slicked and neatly stacked dark hair fell slightly into his face. 

His heart raced when he heard you ask him to stay by your side. The slight blush that covered your soft skin, along with your downcast eyes as you gave him your willing submission. _"I'm doomed" _he had thought to himself, "_I just pray that I can keep myself together until the night ends."_

_"_Ahem" he cleared his throat, "There should be no need. You will stay by my side and act as you normally do. I will do my best to keep you from fetching drinks, but as the night goes on - there's a possibility you'll have to. The guests are important business men that will behave it the utmost disgraceful manner. I ask that you refrain from accept any food or drink from them. And you know what a ABO service party is correct?"

"Yes, Sir" you muttered.

"Good. Then you know that you will be subjected to scents of all kind, there will be bonded pairs - and there will be slaves, mistresses, and servants. Do not. Interfere. With their play." 

"I won't." You murmured in a sad voice.

Kyoya frowned, "If it makes you more comfortable, you'll be my personal... service Omega. So, just treat this party as you would on a normal work day. If at anytime you do feel unsafe... Let me know, I don't plan on having my Omega feel unprotected while in my presence. Or, otherwise."

He saw your eyes widen, and a small smile play upon your face. 

"Now. I hope you're prepared, because we've arrived."

.

.

.

Kyoya was prepared for the attendees choice in clothing. The submissive wore scandalous clothing while the Alphas wore suits and dresses in a distinguished manner. He had chosen your dress to be revealing, but also clothed enough to show that she was unavailable.

"Kyoya-sama" a female voice purred, "It's so good to see you. Is there anything I can get for you?" 

Turning his head to the vixens silken voice, he noticed that it was the mistress of the head honcho that hired him. 

"Silva" he replied, "It's good to see you. And no thank you, if you have a moment - could you please take me to your Master?"

Winking slyly at him, and glaring at you, she walked further into the room towards a a dark corner covered with red velvet curtains. "He's back here" she pulled the curtains back slowly, "I have to continue entertaining our guests. I'll see you later... Sir." And with that the Vixen was gone.

Kyoya sighed, "That woman never changes." 

Looking in your direction he noticed your uncomfortable expression. "Don't worry, that woman is an Alpha in disguise. She just likes to have fun and mess with unsuspecting Omegas." He patted your hand gently, "Also - please be aware, you will have to endure some intimate touches from me during the evening."

Seeing your eyes widen, and feeling your grip tighten around his arm made him smile. _"This will be fun."_

* * *

You weren't prepared for what was behind that red curtain. Hell, you weren't prepared for Kyoya's behavior, it was like he was a totally different man. Not only how he behaved towards you, but how he acted in front of the guests. The dark haired Alpha smiled and made small talk like you've never seen. _"Now I know what the older Beta maid meant"_ you thought lightly, _"He is entirely different during his work._"

Guiding you to one of the love seats in the room, you began to sit down next to him - only to have his strong hands pull you onto his lap. A yelp escaped your lips at the action, you had to control your facial expression and movements from what you found there. Underneath your full ass was Kyoya's hard cock, and you had to cross your legs to keep the wetness from sliding down your thighs.

It was all too much, you couldn't even pay attention to the conversation that was being had between the two Alphas. Your mind and body were going stir crazy. The normally stern man had his arms wrapped around your waist - and he acted like it was as normal as breathing!

_"How is he keeping his composure?!"_ you thought wildly.

"Omega, dear." Kyoya's deep voice reverberated through your body - bringing your own to attention. You whimpered in response. "What's your opinion on the subject?" He said lightly, his tone laced with humor.

He knew you hadn't been paying attention.

"Ah, uhm. I don't-"

"BAHAH" the round man sitting in front of you cackled, "You found a real good one there" he said with a drunken slur, "Where did you find her?"

Kyoya bounced you lightly on his leg, "Not sure. My mother brought her home one day, and it's been fun ever since."

You felt embarrassed by how he was addressing you, like you were a thing. You had been excited to be acting as his Omega for the night, but you were hurt how 'your' Alpha was treating you.

"AH! Well, you'll have to let me borrow her sometime" the pervy man said, greed filled in his eyes.

Kyoya paused for a moment, his faux personality nearly slipped. "I apologize senator, but this young lady is not up for grabs."

The opposing man hummed, scratching his bearded chin, "Ah. No, it's I who should apologize. I couldn't expect a man of your stature to lend out such an item." Pulling a wad of cash from his pocket, he tossed it over to Kyoya. Instead of him catching it though, he let it fall onto the floor. 

"Again" Kyoya retorted with near malice in his voice, "MY Omega, is not up for grabs."

"Ahem" the other man cleared his throat, "Of course. I apologize. I didn't mean to offend."

And at the moment, it was obvious that Kyoya was the higher Alpha during this conversation. Kyoya picked you up lightly and sat you to his side, "It's perfectly alright. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find the nearest washroom."

Linking his arm with yours he pulled you lightly up and guided you towards the entrance. A moment passed before Kyoya spoke, "I apologize f/n, it wasn't my intention to put you in that position."

You clung to him tighter, your breasts pressed against his arm. "It's quite alright, Sir" you replied, looking up at his face, noticing that his pupils were blown sky high. 

"Also, if you wouldn't mind f/n could you-" 

Kyoya wasn't able to finish his sentence, a large clap on his back sounded out. 

"Kyoya! My man. I didn't expect to find you here." 

His cobalt eyes narrowed, turning to the offending voice. 

"Ah, Mason-san. How good it is to see you." Kyoya responded in a clipped tone.

"It's been to long" the tan Alpha replied, "Remember the party you planned at the black sand beach-" The man named Mason stopped mid sentence and tilted his head to the side, taking one long inhale through his nostrils. 

"Kyoya" he said, turning his eyes to you, "You never told me you had an Omega... I always assumed you were" he paused to rake his eyes over your body like it was a buffet, "a fairy."

Kyoya squeezed your arm tightly, nearing pain.

"Fairy?" he asked coldly.

"Yeah one of those" he waved his hands in the air, "Queers." 

Kyoya pulled you closer to him as the opposing Alpha circled you. 

"Is she..."

"No." Kyoya responded.

"No?" the other man asked quizzically.

"No. No to being a 'fairy' and no, she's not for sale." His replied his voice deep, and his stature prominent.

"Tsk, I just assumed. The lack of marks..."

Kyoya didn't even bother to respond. He picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. A breath was knocked out of you in the process, causing slight abdominal irritation and light headedness.

"Kyoya..." you whispered, "What's going on?"

You couldn't see his face, but you could imagine that it was terrifying. If he was giving you and others the silent treatment, he was wrapped up in his thoughts - ready to snap. Seconds passed, and stairs were taken until you reached your destination.

A white door that creaked with your entrance. It was a lone bedroom that was richly decorated, and was lite by a single lamp. 

You gave Kyoya a puzzled expression as he gently placed you on the bed. 

"What're you-"

"I'm doing what I should've done before we arrived. Though, I didn't expect you to be as popular with some of the guests here..." You saw his eyes darken. You were sure that the other Alphas hungry eyes flashed in his mind at that moment.

"Okay" you said lightly, pushing yourself off the bed, "Is there anything I can do to make it easier?"

His eyes softened, "Come here."

You walked towards the disheveled man, then stopped when you were mere inches away.

He gently placed his hands on your waist and turned you so that your back was to him. Gliding his fingers up your back slowly, he paused once at your mid back. Fingering the hidden zipper that kept your dress from falling off.

Kyoya tugged at your zipper, letting it slide off your body. The satin dress pooled to the floor, leaving your warm back against his chest. "This evening didn't go as planned" his deep voice bellowed, "But, it's never to late to fix that."

In moments Kyoya tongue was planted on your neck. His mouth leaving slow, searing kisses on it - he let his sharp teeth bite and suck on the plump skin. Tilting your head to the side, you revealed your neck in submission, letting him leave the dark bruises. 

"I'm not letting another person question your belonging to me" he growled in the shell of your ear, "And the next one that does will regret he even asked."

"Oh, fuck - Kyoya" you moaned in response, pushing your bare ass onto his hardened cock. The Alpha let out a hiss, "Stop. I don't want to hurt you."

You wriggled in his arms until it was your breasts against his chest. "Why would you hurt me Alpha?"

Kyoya leaned his head back, letting a loud chuckle out, "Hah! Why indeed." 

He picked you up and let your legs wrap around his waist, "You're intoxicated by the scents, it's after your heat. It's unfair to both of us If I were to take what..." He paused. His grip on your hips tightened, letting out one loud and feral growl he tossed you on the bed. 

"It's unfair to both of us if I. Don't. Take. What's. MINE." With that said, he pounced on your naked body. Grinding his hard cock at your wet entrance. You let out one loud and long moan. 

"Kyoya, pleeaassee" you begged, "Take me, oh please dear god. I've waited so long."

He snaked an arm upward and gripped your neck, "Tell me something I don't know."

The nimble man undressed quickly and covered you again with his warm body. His long and hard cock was dragged across your thigh, leaving a trail of precum in its wake. "You want me just as bad, right?" you asked with need, "I just... I want to know."

Kyoya rubbed the head of his cock on your drenched pussy, "I've never wanted something more in my life. I need you. I need to take you" he said, his pleading voice filled with want. 

Once he confirmed his need for you, you wrapped your arms around his muscular back. "Then take me, please."

Those were the last coherent words uttered as you wrapped yourself around his thick cock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! The next chapter will be the smut of smut. (And some fluffy tsundere stuff).


End file.
